


Meant to Be

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: I Promised You Forever (Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke series 3) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Meant to Be

Waking up in Evelyn’s cave, Malcolm stretches. He doesn’t remember falling asleep the night before, but he must have at some point. Walking out, Malcolm smiles at Evelyn as she starts a fire for their breakfast. Malcolm looks around at the quiet woods, and up at the blue sky. Everything seems peacefully, almost surreally so.

Malcolm’s heart starts racing when it occurs to that something might be very wrong with where they are. He feels as though he’s forgotten something awful, like waking up from a nightmare and immediately forgetting it. Before Malcolm can tell Evelyn they need to go, the whistle of arrows echoes in his ears.

Evelyn gasps, falling on to her side. “No,” Malcolm bellows running to her. He delicately rolls her on her back. It is too late for Evelyn, arrows sticking out of her chest, her eyes staring into nothing. Cradling Evelyn on his lap, Malcolm sobs into her hair as he rocks her.

Images flash through his mind. The nightmares he forgot are coming back to him. In all of them he watches Evelyn die. She looks different in each, but he knows it’s her.

“Wake up!” Evelyn’s screaming voice shakes him. The world around him blurs until it fades away.

Jolting awake, he sits up, his heart still pounding. Evelyn wraps her arms around him, shaking as she cries. Tears flooding his cheeks, Malcolm holds her close. “You have a nightmare too, love?”

Evelyn nods, shuddering. She pulls herself away from Malcolm, looking into his eyes. “I saw you die, over and over again. I couldn’t do anything to stop it, I wasn’t fast enough.” Evelyn’s chin quivers as she hugs herself. “When I woke up, you were moaning in your sleep. I tried to wake up, but you wouldn’t. I was so scared that I was going to watch you die again.”

“I saw the same thing, but it was you that was dying.” Malcolm reaches for Evelyn, but she pushes his hands away.

“What if the nightmares are a warning?” Evelyn edges away from him, panic in her voice. “What if it means that we’ll always end tragically if we’re together? I can’t do that to you again.”

Malcolm closes the distance between them, pulling Evelyn into an embrace. She struggles to free herself sobbing, chanting “I can’t” as she hits his chest. After a few minutes, Evelyn leans into him crying uncontrollably, her gasping breaths punctuated by hiccups.

“What if it wasn’t a warning?” Malcolm massages Evelyn’s back as he speaks. “What if it was showing us we’re meant to be? I think it was only a matter of time before we met.”

“But…” Evelyn begins, her voice trailing off. Malcolm tightens his hold on her, kissing the top of her head.

“Even if we end tragically, it would be worth it to be with you. In our last life we had over twenty years together, and raised four amazing children. I wouldn’t change any of it.” The memories of his life with her flip through his mind. He smiles remembering how happy they were together.

“You died because of me. Our children went through so much because we died, especially Leandra. The shame she felt because she thought she failed us and her siblings was really my fault.” Evelyn pushes herself out of Malcolm’s arms. She looks away from him, the tears dotting her cheeks shining like little crystals in the pre-dawn light.

“It is no more your fault I died, than it is mine that you died.” Malcolm swallows the lump forming in his throat. Evelyn’s dying to the demon in the Fade replays in his mind. Fighting the urge to cry, Malcolm takes a deep breath. “I didn’t realize it then, not consciously. I blamed myself for your dying. I was there with you. I thought I should have been able to will myself to your side. All I could do was think about it, and how I didn’t have you anymore. I was weak.”

Malcolm lies down, reaching out to her. “Please lay with me. I need to hold you.”

Evelyn curls up beside Malcolm, laying her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, Malcolm smiles as he drifts back to sleep.

 

Waking up before Malcolm, Evelyn listens to him breathe feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Were you happy before you remembered?” Malcolm’s voice breaks silence. “What was your life like?”

“I don’t know if I was happy. I think I was just going through the motions.” Evelyn thinks about her life after her parents died. Was she happy when they were alive, or was she just drifting then too? “The Dalish were kind to me, gave me a family when mine died. They taught me how to hunt and hide when I didn’t want to be found. These woods became my home. Were you happy before?”

“No, I wasn’t. Not really. I was adrift, much like you were.” Malcolm replies, gliding his fingers up and down her arms. “I always felt like I was waiting for something, but I didn’t know what. I didn’t realize it until I remembered, and we kissed for the first time that it was you I was waiting for. It was like the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place, and all was finally right with the world.”

“Was there anyone else?” His fingers stop half way down her arm, and he turns onto his side so he can face her.

“There was never anyone else.” Malcolm raises his hand, to caress her cheek. “My parents never pushed me to get married. They married for love, and wanted that for me too. I was introduced to some women, but none of them felt right. Was there someone else for you?”

“No, it never occurred to me that there might be someone for me.” Evelyn lays her hand on Malcolm’s side, glancing down at it before shifting her gaze back to Malcolm’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to be with me? I don’t want to go back to living among other humans. What if you regret that we agreed to not have children, and come to resent me? I don’t want you to make sacrifices for me.”

“I am sure, and I’m not making any sacrifices to be with you.” Malcolm leans in, and kisses her. Evelyn’s breath catches when his lips briefly press into hers. “I want to be with you, I promised you forever.”

“And if I release you from your promise?”

“I would still remain by your side, for as many lifetimes as the Maker would give us and in the Beyond after we’ve lived our last life. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Evelyn moves her hand to his chest, memories of their first time together taking root in her mind. She tries to push them aside, doubt still lingering in her heart. “But what if…” Malcolm cuts Evelyn off, silencing her with a kiss. Evelyn’s body tingles all over when his lips press against hers, goosebumps rising on her skin.

Evelyn whimpers when Malcolm breaks the kiss. He smirks at her, running his fingers through her hair. “I just want to say one thing, and I hope it will settle your doubts.” The amusement in his eyes fades with his smirk, replaced with a frown and determination. Evelyn shivers, a chill running down her spine when Malcolm’s expression changes. “I will never resent you. I don’t want children, and I couldn’t care less about living among other people.”

“But we don’t truly know ourselves.” Evelyn argues, unsure why she feels the need to. Does she really not know herself? Did remembering that past life really undo her so thoroughly?

Malcolm’s voice snaps her chain of thought, startling her. “Don’t we? Do we know any less of ourselves now that we know who we were than we did before we remembered?” Malcolm huffs at Evelyn, giving her an impatient look. “If anything, the nightmare I had showed me I’ve always known who I am. I am the son of loving parents, who wanted me to be happy and find love. I am both an only child, and the elder brother of a set of twins. In the other lives I don’t remember, there might have been many more siblings. Throughout all of it, is you, my soulmate.”

Evelyn stares at Malcolm, thinking over what he said. She knows he’s right, but at the same time doubt refuses to relinquish its hold on her heart, worry still lingering within. She’s afraid of what might happen when she dies. Would it mean his death as well? Guilt pools in the pit of her stomach as she remembers how they died.

“Promise me one thing.” Evelyn bites her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes. “If I fall, if you watch me die in this life please promise me you will live.”

Malcolm wipes away Evelyn’s tears as they roll down her cheeks, his eyes becoming watery. “I promise, my love. If you fall, I will live for both of us. Please promise me you will too, if it is me that dies.”

“I promise.” Evelyn’s vision blurs, her chin quivering. Evelyn and Malcolm cry as they lean into one another to seal their promise with a kiss. Evelyn moans when his lips press into hers, salty from his tears. She wraps her arms around his neck, and lies back pulling him on top of her. All her doubts and worries slip away as she melts into his touch.

Malcolm pulls away from Evelyn, a smoldering looking in his eyes. “Do you want to?” Evelyn grins at him, responding by slipping her hand in his smalls to stroke his cock. Groaning, Malcolm recaptures her lips.

Evelyn feels Malcolm’s calloused hand glide down her toned stomach and into her briefs. She gasps when he rubs a finger against her sensitive nub. Evelyn whines when Malcolm breaks the kiss and removes his hand from her panties.

“I think we’re overdressed for the activity we want to partake in.” Malcolm stands up, pulling his smalls off and steps out of them once they’re on the ground. He smirks to himself as he watches Evelyn undress.

Evelyn yanks her briefs off tossing them a couple of feet away. Sitting up, she unhooks her breast band tossing it aside as well. Malcolm lays Evelyn down, lowering himself on top of her, his firm muscles and coarse body hair pressing into her soft skin. He nibbles along her neck and ear lobe, planting small kisses between each nibble.

“I want you. I need you.” He whispers breathily into her ear, making her pant. “I want to make you mine forever, and for you to make me yours. Can I?”

“Yes, I want you.” Evelyn feels heat pool in her core, feeling his arousal press against her. She wraps her legs around Malcolm’s waist as he plunges his length into her. They thrust into one another, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Each moan or gasp is a clue to what their current bodies react to. Evelyn’s body tingles as she gets closer to her release, as though an electric current is coursing through her, getting stronger with every snap of Malcolm’s hips.

Their every moan, gasp, and mewl echoes back at them off the walls of the cave. Evelyn wraps her arms around him, clinging to him as the pace of their love making become more frantic. The musky scent of their joining fills Evelyn’s nose, and wet fleshy sounds now accompany their vocal declarations of pleasure. Evelyn hungrily kisses Malcolm, desiring the taste of his lips and skin. She bites hard at the base of his neck, making him moan and marking him as hers.

Evelyn feels as though the heat in her core was set on fire and every nerve in her body is overwhelmed by waves of electricity. She screams Malcolm’s name, her orgasm crashing through her. Malcolm’s ecstatic screams join hers as he reaches his climax. Evelyn kisses Malcolm heatedly, her tongue prying his lips open.

When Malcolm pulls his lips away from her, Evelyn caresses his cheek. She feels a warmth flow through her as she looks into Malcolm’s eyes and seeing his pure joy. Evelyn pulls Malcolm down to her for another brief kiss. “I love you, Malcolm.”

“I love you too, Evelyn.” He lies down on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder. Evelyn idly drags her fingers up and down his back, listening to Malcolm’s breathing even out. She smiles to herself, day dreaming about the future they would have together.


End file.
